Tangled Web
by Merlin71
Summary: A bit of a mystery on Atlantis involving Rodney and Sheppard. A request fic. Shep whumpage a given.


_A bit of a mystery on Atlantis involving Rodney and Sheppard. A request fic. Shep whumpage a given._

**TANGLED WEB**

When John entered the lab, Rodney was alone and typing at two laptops. One hand on each. John arched an eyebrow at him as he approached. "What are you doing?"

"Working!" Rodney snapped, without looking at him.

"I can see that." John hitched a hip against the table and folded his arms over his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be eating?" There was a tray of food on the table. Untouched.

Rodney did look up now, so he could glare at Sheppard. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll eat later."

John knew if Rodney was ignoring food, whatever he was doing was important. "Would you have time to eat if I help?" Not that he figured there was much he could do. Not in the lab anyway.

"Actually...you can help." Rodney looked eager as he spoke. He grabbed a stool and shoved it in front of one of the laptops he had been working on. "You can calculate these problems for me."

"Um...I was thinking more along the lines of maybe shooting something for you," John countered, as he peered at the screen. Surprisingly he understood what he was looking at.

Rodney glared at him again. "It's math, major. Which you happen to be good at. And if you help me with this I can focus on the other...stuff."

John got that, but he still hesitated. "Why isn't Zelenka helping you? Or one of your other geniuses?"

"Because they're off doing other...stuff." Rodney waved an impatient hand at the major. "Are you going to help or not? If not...then get out. I'm busy."

"I'll help," John groused. "But in a minute. Be right back." He jogged out of the room. But he was back soon, with another tray of food.

Rodney frowned at him as Sheppard settled in beside him. "What is that?"

John snorted. "It's food. I know you recognize it. I figure if I'm gonna be stuck here I can eat." He pointed to Rodney's tray. "And so can you. Blood sugar...remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Rodney snapped. Then he leaned forward and sniffed. "Um...is that a turkey sandwich?"

"Yes." John caught Rodney's arm before he could poke it. "Why?"

Rodney shifted on his stool. "Well...it looks pretty good. Want to trade?"

John got suspicious. "Why? What do you have?" As he spoke he peered into the bowl on Rodney's tray.

"It's that Athosian stew that Teyla introduced to our cooks. It's good. Really. I'm just in the mood for something else." Rodney looked hopeful as he spoke.

"Okay...you can have the sandwich." John handed it over, accepting the stew in return. He'd had it before and liked it. It had a nice spicy flavor to it. He watched Rodney take a huge bite of the turkey sandwich and John felt better. Rodney had been so wrapped up in his latest project that John had been forced to keep an eye on his eating and sleeping habits. He didn't need a team member who wasn't up to par.

Rodney pointed to the stool. "Sit...work," he ordered between chewing.

John sat, but took a moment to eat a spoonful of the stew, before he went to work. And so they spent the next four hours. Eating and typing in, mostly, companionable, silence.

The next day Weir sent them on a mission. Grodin had been doing research through the Ancient data base and believed there might be an energy source of some kind on planet M83-445. What the team had discovered were hot springs. Nothing of true value for them, although Rodney had taken some soil samples that had interested him.

Now the team was taking a small break before heading back to the Jumper for the trip home. He was halfway through a power bar when he noticed Sheppard wasn't eating. Ford and Teyla were munching on their bars as they wandered about the area, looking at things of interest to them. "You're not eating," Rodney said to the major.

"Can't get anything by you," John announced, as he unzipped his jacket. He ran a hand over his forehead and it came away wet. "Too hot to eat."

"You wouldn't be so hot if you hadn't worn so many layers," Rodney pointed out. "You knew it was warm on this planet, from the MALP readings. Why did you wear long sleeves and a jacket?" The rest of them were in tee shirts.

John sighed as he dropped down next to Rodney on the big stone the scientist was perched on. "I was cold...all right?" And he had been cold this morning. The kind of cold you feel when you first get up in the morning on a cold winter's day and shove back the covers.

Rodney snorted. "What a surprise, major. Of course, the fact that you have zero body fat probably has something to do with that. Eat and get some fat on you, why don't you?" Rodney held out the uneaten half of his power bar.

"Pass." John waved it away.

"Eat it." Rodney shoved it in his hands. "You look like you're about to pass out or something and I am so not carrying you to the gate. Even if you are skinny."

John laughed at that. "Gee, Rodney. I didn't know you cared." When Rodney simply glared at him, pointedly, John took a bite of the powerbar. Somehow he managed to get it all down under Rodney's, watchful, gaze. He wasn't happy about it though, and neither was his stomach. John tucked the foil into his vest pocket and stood up to call the others back. "Time to go home," he stated, then he headed off towards where they had left the jumper.

They hadn't gone far when John called a halt. He was panting a bit and he bent over, hands on his knees.

Teyla was by his side, instantly. "Major...are you all right?"

"Sick..." was all John managed to gasp out. Then he staggered a few steps away, fell to his knees, and was violently ill.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked, as he watched Teyla go to Sheppard and support him while he wretched.

Ford was half turned away and looked a bit green. "Don't know, sir."

Rodney sidled over to Sheppard and Teyla. The major was on his feet again, barely. He looked deathly pale and his eyes were glazed with pain. "Can you make it to the jumper?" McKay asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

"I...I'll make it," John gritted out.

"I will help you," Teyla stated, as she draped his arm over her shoulder then clamped her arm, firmly, around his waist.

Rodney didn't hesitate. He moved to Sheppard's other side and mirrored Teyla. He ignored the major's look of surprise and hissed, "Let's go!"

But they couldn't go very fast. John tried not to lean too heavily on either Teyla or McKay, but his legs felt like rubber and his vision was graying out. Then he tried to warn them that he was going to black out, but he was wrapped in darkness before he could speak.

Teyla was the first to realize that Sheppard was unconscious. She froze, supporting his weight as he slumped, and was grateful when Rodney caught on fast and shifted the major to bear his share of the burden.

"This is bad," Rodney stammered.

"We will get him back and he will be alright," Teyla said, firmly.

Ford was unclipping his P90 and holding it out to Teyla. "Take this, I'll carry the major."

Teyla accepted the weapon then allowed McKay to shift Sheppard over Ford's right shoulder.

"Be careful," Rodney blurted out, as he watched the Lieutenant move Sheppard so that he was finally positioned in a fireman's carry hold.

"Let's go," Ford replied, and he turned to head off.

They made it back to the Jumper as quickly as they were able. Ford laid the major down gently in the back, with Teyla's help, while Rodney slid into the pilot's seat. He got them in the air immediately and headed for the gate. He heard Teyla contact Atlantis and warn them of Sheppard's condition. The trip home lasted too long and Rodney was shaking by the time they had docked. He watched the door open and Carson enter with his medical team in tow. He watched them work over the major and it was too much like the last time, when they had stopped Sheppard's heart in order to save him. Then the major was placed on a gurney and wheeled out. Rodney got up to follow. He stopped when Teyla touched his arm.

She smiled at him. "Dr. Beckett says that the major will be all right."

"He doesn't know that!" Rodney snapped. "He hasn't run any tests or anything!"

"Have faith," Teyla countered, not taking offense at McKay's tone. She knew him well. She knew he was concerned about Sheppard.

Rodney glared at her. "Faith is for fools!" He snarled, then he shouldered past her and stalked out of the jumper. But he didn't head for the infirmary. He headed for the nearest balcony. He needed a moment alone.

Elizabeth was standing next to Major Sheppard's bed. He was so still and looked so pale that it scared her. But she did not let that fear show as she turned to Beckett and asked, "How is he?"

Carson rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Good question. I've stabilized him through sheer dumb luck. Right combination of things."

"Are you saying you don't know what's wrong with him?"

"Pretty much. I'm treating him for poisoning, but I can't find anything in his bloodwork. Nothing to indicate why he's symptomatic for it." Another sigh and Carson moved around to the other side of the bed to check the Major's IV.

Elizabeth did not like the sound of that. "Is he going to be okay?"

Carson shrugged. "I wish I knew. The next twenty-four hours will be critical. If he pulls through without any further complications, I'm guessing that he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh. "We can't afford to lose him."

"I know."

She turned to go, there was so much she had to do, but then she turned back to ask, "Where's Rodney? I would have thought he would be here."

Carson frowned. "I've been wondering that myself. Whenever the major gets hurt, Rodney is usually hovering about, getting in the way and making all kinds of annoying suggestions."

"I'll see if I can find him," Elizabeth stated, then she allowed herself one last look at Sheppard, before exiting the room.

It was Teyla who found Rodney, out on the balcony, unconscious. She called for help and soon Carson had his hands full. Again. Only, to his relief, Rodney woke up within an hour. Carson had just finished going over his bloodwork. The results matched Sheppard's in that there was nothing to explain Rodney's symptoms. Yet, like Sheppard, he was symptomatic of poisoning.

Rodney blinked hard to bring into focus the face that loomed over him. "M-major?" he whispered, hoarsely.

"He's holding his own, Rodney," Carson replied. "And so are you. How do you feel?"

"Horrible." Rodney choked on the word and accepted the straw that touched his lips. A few sips of water later and his throat felt better. But his stomach roiled with nausea. "W-what...happened?"

Carson grabbed a stool and sat down. "Wish I knew. But it would appear that you and the major have been poisoned."

Rodney frowned. "Poisoned?" he echoed. "How? Why?"

"I haven't a clue. But never mind about that now. Rest up." Carson stood up and patted Rodney's shoulder. Then he moved to the other bed to check on Sheppard, wishing that the man would wake up.

No one noticed the figure lurking in the background. No one saw him slink away. Nor did they notice the shadowy form that followed him.

Rodney was trying to focus on his laptop. It had been twenty-four hours since he was brought to the infirmary and he was feeling much better. Just a little weak and run down, so Beckett was keeping him for one more night. Sheppard hadn't fared so well. He had finally awakened, but he was in pain. Carson thought maybe the major was having an allergic reaction to whatever it was that was making him sick in the first place. That or the saturation level of the poison, or whatever it was, was much higher. Which made Rodney wonder if their getting sick was just a coincidence. He had pointed out to Beckett that they had shared a power bar off world, and Ford had even recovered the wrapper from it. Carson was testing it now. Rodney doubted he would find anything.

The worst part of this was the guilt that weighed upon Rodney. And he wasn't even sure why he felt guilty. But it was hard to watch Sheppard shifting in his bed. Watch the strong hands clutching the bed rails until they were white-knuckled as he tried to ride out the pain without making a sound. At least he wasn't alone. Elizabeth sat beside him, trying to distract him. But Rodney wished there was something he could do to help. He felt helpless as he simply sat there, watching.

"So...do you really surf?" Elizabeth asked Sheppard, even as she reached out for one hand. She curled her fingers around his and squeezed, letting him know he could hold on to her.

"Why...why do you...ask?" It was hard to get the words out, when all John wanted to do was bite through his lip. The pain was as bad as when that Wraith bug had been attached to his neck. Right now he would have welcomed his body going numb again.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Just curious. You mentioned surfing in our future when you and Ford discovered the mainland."

Another wave of pain hit John and he felt himself squeezing Elizabeth's hand. Knew his grip had to be too tight but he couldn't seem to loosen it. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see if he was causing her pain. Hard to tell since she didn't even flinch. Then the pain eased for a moment and he could breathe again. But he kept his eyes closed. "Yeah...I surf. Since I was a kid."

"So what else do you do?"

"Does it matter?" John wondered if she was fishing for information about his past. Not that revealing what sports he enjoyed was giving away anything.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "No...it doesn't matter, John. I'm just asking."

He opened his eyes and nodded. "I skateboard. I ski. Been known to golf. Ride horses..." he broke off when the pain crested again, this time sucking the breath from his lungs until the burned. He coughed then choked and his vision began to gray out.

"Carson!" Elizabeth was already calling for help.

Everything started to fade away for John. But he felt motion around him. Then something was over his face and he could almost breathe again. But it wasn't enough. He slipped into darkness.

Rodney had been released from the Infirmary, but he only left it long enough to shower and change and grab a bite to eat. And he only did that because he knew he would pass out if he didn't. But now he was slumped in a chair next to Sheppard's bed. It had been a hellish two days. They had almost lost the major but the man had pulled through. Which made Rodney ridiculously happy and he told himself it was just because the thought of Lt. Ford as ranking military officer of Atlantis was too horrifically scary to bear.

But Rodney knew it was more than that. Somehow, despite all the odds against them, he and Major Sheppard had become...friends. And Rodney didn't have very many of those, so he didn't want to lose this one. Especially since Sheppard seemed to actually get Rodney. Most of the time.

"Rodney."

He stared at the sound of his name and it took him a moment to realize that it was Sheppard who'd said it. Rodney jumped out of the chair as was standing by the bed a heartbeat later. "How do you feel, major?" he asked, relief evident in his tone.

John shifted, groaned, and went still. Then he locked eyes with Rodney. "I'm good...you?"

"Been better." Rodney was frustrated. "Sorry about this."

"Not your fault." John hesitated then added, "Is it?"

Rodney made a face. "I have no idea...but for some reason I feel guilty."

John could understand that. He'd been in that position more times than he cared to remember. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Rodney grabbed the cup and helped steady it while Sheppard took a few sips. It bothered him to see how just a simple little act wore the major out.

"Thanks." John collapsed back against the pillows. "Tired."

Rodney nodded. "Get some sleep." He watched Sheppard's eyes closed and almost reached out to pat his shoulder, but turned around instead and stomped out. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Rodney headed for his lab. He had a mug of coffee in hand but took the time to dump it into his favorite mug before attempting to take a sip. He had brought the mug from home and it had Resident genius blazed across it in red. He figured that way no one else would touch it. He was about to take his first sip when he found himself wearing it after Zelenka bumped into him, hard. "Watch what you're doing!" Rodney groused, as he pulled his wet shirt away from his body. Luckily he hadn't gotten burned.

Zelenka was all apologies. "So sorry, Rodney. Forgive me…wasn't watching where I was going." He grabbed the mug. "Here...I'll get you some more coffee while you change." With that he hurried away.

Rodney watched him go, shaking his head, then he left for his quarters. Might as well shower and change, he figured. Which he did. Then he was tired enough to take a nap. He would figure things out later.

But later he found himself in the infirmary, along with Ford, Teyla and Weir. Everyone was circled around Sheppard's bed. The major was still pale and shaky, but he was back to being himself a bit. At any rate he was smiling and trying to keep everyone else's spirits up. Which was mildly annoying, but Rodney let that slide.

Ford was amusing them with his attempt at naming some of the new gadgets they had discovered during recent explorations, and Rodney was about to jump in and explain why he agreed with Sheppard that Ford should never name anything, ever, when Zelenka came bursting into the infirmary, reminding Rodney of that Tasmania Devil. A disturbing thought in itself.

"I know who did it and what they did!" Zelenka announced. Only to fall silent when everyone turned to look at him.

"What's going on here?" Carson called out, as he entered from his office.

Zelenka grinned at him. "They were poisoned with this!" he stated, holding out one hand and resting on the palm was an object that looked like a gold nugget only it was the size and color of a plum. Just a brighter shade of purple.

Carson gazed at the object, frowning. "What is that?"

Teyla was the one who answered. "It is a Kiki nut. They are deadly."

"As in poisonous?" Rodney interjected.

"Very much so."

Weir was studying the object. "We have mushrooms like that."

McKay was focused on Zelenka. "You said you know who did this. Who?"

"Kavanaugh," Zelenka stated.

The room went eerily quiet.

It was Sheppard who broke the silence. "Why would he poison us?"

"He wasn't trying to poison you, major," Zelenka announced. "Long story short...he was poisoning Rodney's food."

"We switched trays!" Rodney exclaimed, as he locked eyes with Sheppard. "I ate your sandwich and you ate my stew."

Sheppard nodded. "Remind me not to do that again."

Rodney frowned. "But why did I get sick then?"

"He poisoned your stash of powerbars," Zelenka replied. "He had some stashed and he poisoned your coffee earlier."

"That's why you knocked into me." Rodney was glad that finally made sense. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

Zelenka shrugged. "I wanted to have proof first."

Sheppard was grim. "Ford...go find Kavanaugh and lock him in the brig."

"With pleasure, sir," Ford replied, before heading out.

"I will go with him," Teyla announced.

Sheppard winced then grinned. "She is so gonna kick his ass.

Weir looked furious. "She'll have to get in line," she stated, then she headed out as well.

Carson grabbed the nut from Zelenka. "I'm going to run some tests." That said, he wandered off.

That left Zelenka with Sheppard and McKay. "I wish I had found out sooner," he said, regret in his tone.

"You did good," Sheppard told him. "Thank you."

"Yeah...what he said," Rodney echoed.

Zelenka looked pleased. "I will go help Dr. Beckett." He looked pleased with himself as he left the room.

Rodney turned to look at Sheppard. "Guess this was my fault after all."

"Yeah...good thing. Now you didn't waste all that guilt." Sheppard was grinning, but it was a tired grin.

"Go to sleep, major!" Rodney hissed at him. "Or I'll poison you myself." But he was hiding a smile.

Sheppard just closed his eyes.

Rodney dropped down into a nearby chair. He would rest a bit then he would go kick Kavanaugh's ass himself. In ways the bastard would never forget.

THE END


End file.
